


Snow

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing on Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It was snowing. But unlike the fluffy flakes of his childhood, this wasn’t a snow Helo could enjoy. What fell from a sky now was a mixture of pure precipitation, building rubble, and human ash. Nuclear snow.

They’d taught him about it at the Academy in his nuclear warfare course, about how a sufficient number of nuclear explosions would cause pressure changes and a cooling of the planet’s atmosphere, resulting in a nuclear snow. He just hadn’t expected to ever actually see it.

The snow came down so thick it was almost white. It didn’t crunch under his feet like most Caprican snows. Nor was it soft and powdery like what you’d find on the slopes. It simply floated down and settled like soot, leaving the floors of the Caprican forrest looking like someone has just extinguished a giant campfire.

Helo tried not to think about it. He didn’t want to consider what- or who- might be precipitating on him. Instead he tried focusing on the leaves on the trees. It was that or the Galactica, and Helo really didn’t want to be thinking about that right now either. The leaves were at their full color of deep dark green this time of year, which made the snow seem even stranger.

It would all be gone soon enough. Melted away into the soil, the remnants of a planet that once was disappeared and forgotten. Dust to dust, ashes to ashes. The melting away of this snow brought not hope, but only more despair. No spring was coming, nothing to be reborn. There was nothing bleaker in all of the twelve worlds combined.

Helo never wanted to see it snow again.


End file.
